Users are exposed to an ever increasing variety of content. However, there are no current techniques that support association of characteristics of the content with particular users, such as target audiences. For example, a creative professional may be tasked with designing content for exposure to a target audience, such as part of a marketing campaign.
Currently, however, there is no technological solution to the problem of “which kind of people like what type of content.” Accordingly, the creative professional is forced to make a “best guess” as far as which content may be desired by the target audience, which may be inefficient and prone to error.